


La especialidad de la casa

by ChaosCat413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade ha visto algo en el trabajo que la ha perturbado y necesita contárselo a sus amigos lo antes posible para evitar una catástrofe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La especialidad de la casa

Jade había tenido el día más terrible que se podía imaginar. Cada vez que sucedía algo ella lo sabía, pero por culpa de su tranquilidad y su desconocimiento sus amigos podían estar a punto de hacer algo que les afectara para toda su vida. De todos modos, la historia empieza un poco antes del día que he empezado a narrar.

Sus amigos habían salido exitosos de la creación de "el videojuego", digo el videojuego, por que se trataba del videojuego por excelencia. La aptitud en el área de la programación de John había mejorado considerablemente, como para llevar a cabo un proyecto de tal envergadura. Con la ayuda de las dotes literarias y psicológicas de Rose habían proporcionado al juego una trama oscura y compleja que enganchaba al jugador, y finalmente, Dave había creado un marketing perfecto para la venda del juego. Entre los tres habían enviado una pequeña muestra a una compañía de videojuegos francocanadiense y habían conseguido venderlo por mucho dinero.

La chica de los anteojos no había hecho más que apoyarlos, pues, a pesar de sus conocimientos en numerosos campos, ninguno se podía aplicar al videojuego que sus colegas creaban. Por eso, y después de la exitosa venta, había decidido ir a comprar carne a la mejor carnicería de todo el estado para que sus colegas celebrasen su éxito. Al tiempo que compraba aquella carne de primerísima calidad, Jade se dio cuenta de que en aquella carnicería necesitaban de una cara amable que sirviese a los clientes, y ella necesitaba un trabajo para pagar el alquiler. Dave había pagado por ella los últimos seis meses y antes de esto había sido John quien se había ofrecido a pagar el alquiler por la chica; Era hora de que Jade Harley encontrase un trabajo y ayudase a sus compañeros, aun que fuera económicamente, a desarrollar la segunda parte de su proyecto.

Tímidamente se había ofrecido a la carnicera a ayudarla en las tareas de servir al cliente, y esta, que la había mirado de arriba a bajo, pensando que Jade no sería de demasiada utilidad, por sus brazos raquíticos para coger los pesados trozos de carne, había aceptado. El motivo era la voz agradable y la mirada dulce de la chica, que como mínimo les serviría para cubrir el puesto de cajera. Al día siguiente Jade debía presentarse en aquella carnicería para empezar su formación.

Cuando llegó a casa con la carne y la noticia de que tenía un trabajo todos quisieron celebrarlo, cada uno a su manera. Rose la había felicitado de una forma algo distante, John empezó echando confeti por la casa y terminó con un abrazo. Finalmente, Dave compuso unas rimas no demasiado buenas*, además de publicar en su blog algo al respecto. Jade debía leerlo, pero lo dejó para más tarde, puesto que tenía que guardar la carne en el frigorífico, por no hablar de que tenía que comentar con sus compañeros sobre el dinero que les debía por pagar su parte del alquiler.

* * *

*Rimas de Dave:

**Jade encontró trabajo,**

**Ya no tendremos que pagar su tajo,**

**El dinero que nos soplaba,**

**Ahora lo gastaremos en cava,**

**Felicidades compañera,**

**No te astilles como la madera.**

* * *

Volviendo al día fatídico que Jade había tenido, esta cogió su bolso del perchero de la carnicería y sin coger su abrigo ni nada corrió a ver si podía conseguir un Taxi. Era pleno invierno en Nueva York y se moría de frío, pero era más importante llegar a casa antes de que ninguno cometiera una estupidez.

La chica gritaba y pedía taxis con la mano, pero todos parecían estar ocupados. Su segunda opción más rápida era el metro, así que corrió hacia la boca de metro más cercana. En su recorrido hasta allí imágenes de lo que había visto en su puesto de trabajo se reproducían dentro de su cabeza.

Después de cobrar al último cliente en aquel frío y oscuro día de invierno, Jade había pensado ir a saludar a Andrew. Él era el dueño de la carnicería y quien se encargaba de cortar los trozos en la parte interior del edificio, lo había conocido al firmar su contrato y le había parecido un tío guay. Aquella era una expresión muy de Dave, pero no podía evitar sentir que Andrew tenía algo que le recordaba a su amigo.

Sin pensar demasiado, la chica se adentró en la parte trasera de la carnicería, lugar en que se encontraba el matadero también. El lugar era un tanto escalofriante, a pesar de que estaba todo limpísimo, Jade podía imaginarse a los carniceros cortando en pedazos a los pobres animales que miraban con ojitos tiernos pidiendo por su vida. Una música tétrica de organillo le venía a la cabeza al caminar por la parte interior de la carnicería, se sentía nerviosa, tal vez no fuera una buena idea pasar por allí dentro para despedirse de Andrew.

Jade dejó de pensar en el pasado cuando entró en el metro, tenía que contactar con sus amigos lo antes posible. Sacó su tarjeta de metro y pasó por las puertecillas a toda prisa. El tren estaba allí parado y no tardaría en cerrar sus puertas, un solo minuto más y tal vez sus amigos perderían la cabeza. La chica dio un salto mortal por encima de los otros usuarios de transporte público y una patada a un chico que se colocó en medio en el momento de la caída, pero consiguió entrar en el vagón. Las puertas se cerraron, ¡lo había conseguido! A pesar de su éxito en la entrada al vagón, notó la mirada de odio del chico y la reprobación de muchos de los pasajeros. No lo entendían, era una situación desesperada.

El tren se puso en marcha y Jade se dio cuenta de que no había mirado en que dirección iba al entrar tan precipitadamente allí. Se llevó las manos a la cara con decepción y vergüenza, iban en dirección opuesta a la ubicación del humilde piso que compartía con sus amigos. En aquel momento Jade pensó que había sido muy tonta, tenía la PDA en su bolso y seguramente todos ellos estarían en la casa enganchados a sus ordenadores y comunicándose únicamente a través de  _Pesterchum_. La chica tomó su PDA y empezó a teclear como una loca.

Primero probó con Dave:

* * *

**GG: Hola,**

**GG: Dave?**

**GG: Es muy importante, por favor date prisa y contéstame si estás ahí.**

* * *

Dave no contestó, estaría haciendo alguna otra cosa, ¿por qué no contestaría a la dichosa PDA? Lo más probable era que John sí que contestará y más rápidamente así que probó suerte.

* * *

**GG: ¡John, Escúchame!**

**EB: ¿Qué pasa Jade? ¿No ha ido bien el trabajo?**

**GG: No, ya te contaré eso,**

**GG: Necesito que cojas la carne que hay en la nevera.**

**EB: Vale**

* * *

La conexión se cortó en aquel momento, pasaban por un túnel. Jade empezó a perder la paciencia, aporreó la PDA esperando que su mensaje le llegara a John.

En la cabeza de la chica solo se repetía el momento en que había abierto la puerta de la nevera y había visto aquel montón de carne colgada de sus respectivos ganchos. Al principio le había parecido curioso, incluso, le divirtió imaginar a su jefe eligiendo el orden en que colgaría aquellos cuerpos sin vida para ir cortando filetes. Observó los carteles ensangrentados y grasientos en los que se podía leer que montón de carne era de qué tipo, e interesada por saber más del lugar donde trabajaba los había empezado a leer y a mirar el color ligeramente diferente de cada una de las carnes allí colocadas.

Fue en aquel momento en el que vio el cartel de la "carne picada especial de la casa" al lado de un recipiente, era la que había comprado para la celebración de aquella noche. Algunos amigos de fuera irían a visitarlos. Entre ellos el hermano de Dave, a quien quería impresionar Jade con la carne más famosa del estado y casi del país, se decía que era deliciosa. La carne en aquel recipiente estaba ya picada y preparada para sacar a la tienda, pero a Jade le intrigó que tipo de mezcla sería. La chica se había pasado todo el día repasando los tipos de carne y de mezclas que se hacían en el establecimiento y la especial de la casa le resultaba algo inquietante. Nadie le había dicho que tipo de mezcla era, se suponía que se hacía con un poco de todo lo mejor que entraba en aquella carnicería.

El refrán que dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, tenía en cuenta que el gato de ojos verdes llamado Jade nunca recordaba el refrán en cuestión. Jade se giró sobre sus pies y continuó mirando los ganchos de carne y paseó hasta el fondo de la nevera. Allí se encontraba Andrew, cubierto con un delantal manchado de grasa y con un cuchillo gigantesco, estaba picando carne.

— ¡Hola Andrew! —dijo Jade con una sonrisa. — He venido a despedirme de ti, ¡Hasta mañana!

Fue después de decir aquello que la chica reparó en lo que Andrew estaba haciendo de verdad y en qué tipo de carne estaba picando. Tragó saliva y corrió a coger su bolso para volver a casa a prisa.

El tren se paró en la siguiente parada, Jade con la PDA en las manos, para continuar hablando con John, salió rápidamente del vagón. El chico al que había empujado en la parada anterior la empujó de mal humor y la PDA de Jade salió disparada. La chica de los anteojos algo irritada ya por la situación, pero tratando de mantener la calma, fue en busca de su móvil. Para dificultar más las cosas un niño le dio una patada a la PDA y esta cayó a las vías.

Jade estaba dispuesta a bajar a la vía para recoger el móvil, pero el tren se puso en marcha y aplastó todas las posibilidades de volver a contactar a John. Se dijo a si misma que no tenía tiempo para enfadarse y patalear. Corrió a por el otro tren y tal vez así llegaría lo antes posible a casa. Esperó durante cuatro minutos mientras rezaba para que a ninguno de sus compañeros se le ocurriera preparar aquella carne para cenar.

La imagen de Andrew cortando trozos de carne del cuerpo de una persona humana le daba arcadas. Como su jefe había dejado el cuchillo en la mesa y tomado un serrucho para cortar los huesos de un hombre muerto como si nada horrorizaba a la joven chica. Aquella era la carne que tenían en la nevera de casa y con la que quería celebrar el éxito de la venta del videojuego de sus amigos.

El tren llegó. Sin hacer más peripecias, Jade entró y se sentó al ladeo de una mujer gorda con la vista perdida. ¿Habría aquella mujer gorda probado la carne humana? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Dios santo, aquella era la experiencia más desagradable de su vida.

Cuando el tren paró, Jade salió dejando de lado todas sus cavilaciones y pensamientos atrás con el único objetivo de llegar a casa batiendo records de velocidad.

Una vez frente al marco de la puerta se dio cuenta de que sus llaves estaban en el bolsillo del abrigo que había dejado en la carnicería. Pero se alegró de haber llegado al fin, y como era una chica inteligente llamó al timbre repetidas veces, en vez de volver a por las llaves a su puesto de trabajo.

La puerta se abrió despacio y poco a poco Jade pudo ir viendo la cara de Rose que la saludaba formalmente.

— Hola — dijo exactamente Rose, parecía poco divertida por el hecho de tener que abrir la puerta, es más, asustaba. — Nuestros invitados nos han honrado con su no presencia a la cena de hoy, así que no te hemos esperado.

Las palabras de Rose entraron en los oídos de la otra chica que se horrorizó el triple Corrió al centro del salón, allí estaban, sentados en el sofá, Dave y John comiendo espagueti a la boloñesa. Jade golpeó las manos de sus compañeros alarmada, no podía permitir que continuasen comiendo carne humana.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó molestó Dave a la par que su tenedor caía al suelo.

— ¡ESTÁIS COMIENDO CARNE HUMANA! — gritó la chica de los anteojos. No solía gritar y tenía una paciencia casi infinita, pero todo el mundo tiene sus límites.

— ¡Tío que guay! — Exclamó Dave. — Tengo que contárselo a mi hermano. Tío esto es la hostia.

Jade y John se quedaron quietos mirando como el rubio caminaba hacia el pasillo, se suponía que iba a contactar a su hermano. Segundos más tarde oyeron el sonido que la garganta del chico hacía al expulsar toda la comida que había ingerido previamente. Lo estaba vomitando todo, desde el día en que nació.

Rose caminó hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, respiraba dificultosamente. Una mueca que dibujaba media sonrisa en su cara hizo que todos vislumbraran cierta felicidad en la distante y formal chica de los ojos violetas.

— Soy un ser superior — dijo la chica convirtiendo aquella mueca en una gran sonrisa. — he probado la carne humana, esto es más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

Jade se quedó quieta mirando a John que seguía allí sentado sin hacer o decir nada.

— ¿Qué Piensas John? — Preguntó la chica preocupada de que su amigo sufriera algún tipo de trauma y no volviera a hablar jamás. Se esperaba la reacción de Dave, incluso no le sorprendió especialmente la de Rose, pero no sabía que pensar del ingenuo de John.

— No sé — contestó mirando el plato de espagueti, estaban ricos. — Me gustó. En las películas siempre dicen que sabe a pollo.

Los tres chicos allí sentados se quedaron sin palabras. Nadie habló, no hasta que Dave regresó al comedor y se sentó al lado de John.

— La habrás liado buena en el pasillo — comentó el moreno, cogió una servilleta de la mesa y se la pasó al chico de las gafas de sol para que se limpiara la cara. Aún tenía algunas manchas de vómito. — ¿Estás mejor?

— Tío, es la hostia descubrir que la carne del italiano de la esquina es carne humana — dijo Dave a la par que se limpiaba con la servilleta.

Jade se sonrojó sin un motivo aparente, pero en realidad si que había un motivo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sus colegas habían creído lo que había dicho sin pedir una sola explicación y era mentira. Aquella carne no era humana, habían pedido comida para llevar. Era de suponer, ninguno de ellos sabía cocinar.

La chica morena se levantó y caminó a la cocina, lugar en el que pudo ver que en el fregadero se encontraba la carne que había comprado el día anterior. Cogió aquel paquete de carne picada especial de la casa y la tiró a la basura. Nadie vio que lo hacía, cosa que le ahorró tener que dar explicaciones. No debería darlas por la carne del italiano tampoco, después de adivinar tantas veces con anterioridad las cosas, como qué iba a pasar o qué iban a necesitar, ya ninguno de los otros tres le pedían explicaciones.

Volvió hasta el comedor y se sentó con sus amigos en el sofá de nuevo. Rose seguía en su mundo, Dave había empezado a jugar a un juego de la Xbox con John. Todo estaba bien, y además tenía trabajo.

— ¿Os he dicho que mi PDA ha sido chafada por el tren? — comentó la chica sonriente y olvidándose del tema de la carne humana.

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué este One Shoot en Fanfiction hace ya algún tiempo, lo publico por aquí de nuevo ahora... no tengo comentarios más allá del agradecimiento a mi hermana por hacer las rimas de Dave...


End file.
